


Immortal

by Wilmacrawfizz21



Category: Original Work
Genre: FBI, Immortal, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilmacrawfizz21/pseuds/Wilmacrawfizz21
Summary: Esmeralda’s long kept secret is about to be uncovered by FBI-agent Adams. How long Can she last in the ice cold isolation.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if I'll write something extra or make the story longer. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading my short little story.

I scanned the room and saw nothing but a cold, empty, nothing. Well, there was a big metal door at the opposite side of the room, but i figured it had to be locked. The sound of the consistent pounding from the back of my head started to become distracting. That’s when I remembered, some sort of blow to the head. I lead my hand up to touch the aching spot and when I brought it back, my palm was bloody. 

I forced myself to stand up but within a second the room started spinning. I had to use the wall to keep myself from falling. I concentrated on keeping my balance and, for a moment, I forgot the pain. I felt the cold floor against my bare feet. Although, I could’ve sworn I had been wearing shoes when I left my apartment that morning. My legs were weak and barely kept me on my feet. That’s when I gazed down. I noticed my jeans were ripped and blood was slowly dripping down my legs.

I heard voices coming from the opposite side of the door. Two men. I couldn’t figure out what they were saying, but none of them sounded particularly pleased. With my hands against the wall, I begun stumbling towards the door. I didn’t get very far though, just a few steps before the agonizing pain shot through my entire body and I collapsed on the floor. 

“My foot’s broken? Seriously.”

“Sorry about that,” I hadn’t noticed the man standing in front of me. “You were very… persistent.” His voice didn’t sound like anything I’d heard before. It was calm, almost too calm. 

He was tall, incredibly tall. My first thought was ten feet, but when he reached down to help me on my feet it was closer to seven. He carefully guided me towards the table that was placed in the center of the room. There were two chairs as well. One on each side of the table. The man sat me down in one of them and then sat down in the other. I examined his face. It was hard to see most of his features since it was so dark. He was attractive though, I could see that. He had brown, luscious hair, and he was wearing a suit with a red tie. He was focused on a folder on the table so I couldn’t see his eyes. Not until he tilted his head back up and looked at me. His ice blue eyes examined me, just like I had recently done to him. I have to admit, something about him made me uncomfortable. Those eyes though, they were as cool as ice and could probably cut through any girls heart within a second. They were the kind of eyes you look into and feel safe. After looking at each other for what felt like a few minutes he finally said something. Although, it was not what I’d hoped it’d be. 

”Esmeralda Nightingale…” the man tossed the folder my way. “Mind to explain this?” His voice, it had such a base, but it was so incredibly smooth. I can still remember it.

“Explain what? You don’t know what a folder is?” A smile creeped out from the corner of my mouth.

“Open it”

I opened the folder to reveal a bunch of pictures, and my smile left as soon as it had arrived. There must’ve been at least a hundred pictures. Even some paintings. Some of them from recent years. There were images of me hanging with my best friends, exes, and even some selfies. All pictures had, at some point, been uploaded to social media. I kept examining the images. Once I started to dig a little deeper into the pile of pictures,the images became black and white, eventually there were paintings. I recognized the people standing by my side. They were old lovers, dead relatives, friends long gone. It didn’t matter who accompanied me though. The important part was that I was on every single picture.

“What´s this?”

“Oh please. You know exactly what this is.” 

“No, you just gave me a bunch of pictures. What am i supposed to do with these? Hang them up in my apartment?”

“This girl,” he picked about ten pictures, all from different decades, and pointed at me. “That’s you, am I right?” I started laughing.

“yeah , totally, that’s me. This one’s from maybe the 1800s. And this one, this one looks even older. How old do you think I am?”

“Stop pretending. We both know you’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Just spit it out Nightingale.” i didn’t say anything, i simply looked at him and waited for his patience to run out. It didn’t take long. “All right, we’re playing that game. Well, I have all day.”

“Ugh. Look, I don’t know what your deal is. And i don’t know what you want, but what I do know, is that my boyfriend is waiting for me.”

“Just cooperate and this will be easier for both of us.” His voice wasn’t as smooth as it had been when he walked in, it was rough. He was getting frustrated. 

“Alright, ask your questions, but i can’t promise I’ll answer.”

He sighed. Then the questioning begun. We sat there for, what felt like, hours. It was probably just ten minutes or something like that though.  
His ice blue eyes pierced through me and for a moment it felt as though he could see all my lies. That’s when I knew I should’ve been terrified, but I wasn't. That feeling, it was weird. Knowing you’re in potential danger but feeling nothing except… safe?   
I realized I was staring into his eyes, but I couldn’t look away. It’s like I was being hypnotized.  
I broke the eye contact and tried to stand up. But forgot my foot was still broken, and my head was still not too good. Everything started spinning. I collapsed on the floor and fell unconscious. 

Every day, the same thing. I woke up in the same room, the same guy entered, gave me food, then left after a few minutes. There were new questions each day.  
They had rules, and I hated every single one. The rule i hated the most was, if I didn’t answer att of the questions, i wasn’t allowed to eat that day.   
The guy, the one from the beginning. Remember him? His name’s Agent Adams. I heard it one day. The guy had just opened the door when someone else, a woman, called for agent Adams. He immediately shut the door. He thought i was still asleep and didn’t think I heard it. Which is what made his reaction when I mentioned the name one day during his questions.

”Agent Adams, nice to see you again.” I exclaimed to the man as he came through the door.

“How d-“ 

“I heard the woman. She called for you, agent Adams” I stood up and walked over to him, “that’s you, isn’t it?”

“No, that’s... “ he stuttered

“You’re a horrible liar agent,” at this point, my foot had healed so i stood up and walked over to him. “Since i now know your name, how about i ask the questions today?” Without letting him stop me, I started asking questions. I felt a sort of triumph, because I’d gotten through to him. 

“Where am I?” I asked.

“You do realize you’ll never get any answers out of me.”

“And why is that, agent?”

“Because I’m trained to endure any kind of torture.”

“You think I’m going to torture you? You know I’m better than that.” he didn’t answer me, so i spoke again. “I’ll ask you again, where am I?”

“I’m not goi-”

“It’s the FBI, right?” this time his face was absolutely priceless. “What’s wrong, agent? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I figured it out, or, I kind of figured it out. I know it’s the FBI keeping me here, but where this facility is kept, I never figured that out. I also know what they want. They’ll tell me they just want to study my species, whatever that means. They’ll tell me that as soon as I give in, they’ll give me my life back. But i know what they mean when they say that. I’ve lived long enough to see the lies of even the world’s greatest liar. They want to experiment on me, figure out how to make more people like me. I’ll have to spend more than one eternity being an experiment.   
They aren’t planning on letting me go sometime soon, but they can’t keep me here forever. They’ll eventually find someone more interesting to lock up.   
Until then, this room is mine.


End file.
